


What Lies Beneath

by Rivermoon1970, wednesdays__child



Series: It's All in the Comments [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Split (2016), Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nephilim, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Spencer is a Winchester, Split Personalities, Unrequited Love, We are never who we seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: This story was done as a comment fic. It turned out so well that myself and the other writer wanted to post it as a story.





	What Lies Beneath

Spencer looked down at the written words and tried not to look too hard into their meaning. The UnSub was, well for lack of a better word, crazy.

 But…

There was some truth in those words. Monsters did exist, and sometimes they really do look like people. Spencer just wished he could talk about it with someone. He knew who he wanted to talk to, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea. Not now, anyway.

 Spencer dug his secret phone out of his bag as he stood outside the building, leaning against the wall and stared at it. His thumb resting on the number that he wanted to call. He knew it was a bad idea. A very bad idea but he just needed to know they were safe.

 "Poindexter, what are you doin'?" Dean growled into the phone.

 "Bad case, your kinda case, actually. But of course I can't actually tell my team that, can I?" The words came out a little more bitter than he had meant them to be.

 "Hey, do you want me to call Bobby?"

 "I don't know. You know I can do this myself. I just...I didn't want to."

"Spencer, if we could come, we would. But you know Dean and I don't want to jeopardize what you have there. We are your big brother's and will always keep you safe. Okay?"

 "Yeah. Okay." Spencer almost protested, but he was just tired. He knew what needed to be done, and he knew of a couple of Hunters in the area, he was just tired of hiding. He went through a lot to hide his past, and as much as he hated being lied to, he hated that he had to lie to everyone around him.

 "Just, whatever you do, call us and let us know you're safe?"

 "Don't worry. I'm a Federal Agent, remember?"

 "Yeah, you like to tell us every chance you get." Dean teased over the phone.

 Spencer looked up to see that Aaron was walking back from lunch and he knew he had to go.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll call you guys later." Spencer didn't even say goodbye as he hung up the phone.

 "Reid?" Aaron narrowed his eyes at the young agent and Spencer felt the heat pool low in his belly. He did not need to think about his attraction to Aaron Hotchner. Not when his life was infinitely more complex than anyone knew.

"Hey Hotch. Just taking a break."

 "I'm not questioning you, Reid. Just you rarely leave the office."

 "I just needed a bit of sun. Can take the boy out of Vegas and all that, right?"

 Aaron laughed that deep rich laugh and Spencer knew he was completely fucked.

* * *

Aaron could feel something was wrong with Spencer. The air vibrated toward him filled with worry and discontent. He turned to head that way - the voices inside him pushing him on.

 *Go to him. He needs you*

 (Take him. He is yours to claim.)

 Aaron shook his head. He wouldn't let them control him - not now.

 As he rounded the corner, he saw Spencer on the phone. Everything about him screamed fear and worry and WRONG and Aaron didn't like it. It set off feelings he tried to keep buried - things that didn't want to remain buried any longer.

 As he got close, Spencer hung up the phone and quickly shoved it in his pocket. It was a phone he'd never seen before.

 Curious.

 "Reid?" He called, only trusting his voice with that one word.

 "Hey Hotch. Just taking a break."

 He felt the fear coming from the younger man and wished he hadn't put it there.

 "I'm not questioning you, Reid. Just you rarely leave the office."

 It was a lie coated in some truth - just like Aaron's life.

 "I just needed a bit of sun. Can take the boy out of Vegas and all that, right?"

 Aaron laughed then, harder than was probably needed for the situation and he cursed himself for letting go of even a piece of his hard won control.

"Are you sure, you're all right?"

 He reached out then, watching in horror as his fingers seemed to move of their own volition, stretching out, aching for skin to skin contact. Aaron placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder. This was good. This was safe.

 "Yeah, Hotch. I'm all right, promise."

 Then his traitorous thumb reached up and brushed the skin of his jaw. Aaron was flooded with emotions - worry, fear, and...desire? He tried to act natural but he knew Spencer had some idea that something was wrong. He patted the thin shoulder then - most likely much too hard before gesturing him inside.

 "Shall we? I believe we have a case."

 Spencer had anticipated the touch, and didn't flinch when the hand made contact with his shoulder. The brush of Aaron's thumb had Spencer's heart racing. But, he had to control this emotions. Had to act normal, he was good at that. Acting normal. He and Sam had more in common than John Winchester ever knew, except Spencer knew how to hide himself. He had a lot of practice till John had showed up in Vegas with Dean and Sam trailing behind him.

 Spencer shook off the memories and gave a shy, crooked smile to Aaron.

 "Yeah. I have the transcript of my interview with the girl. This one is weirder than most."

 And just like that, they were once again Boss and subordinate. Not two men skirting around feelings that Spencer knew they both had for each other. He knew, though, he couldn't let them find out about Sam and Dean. He hoped the false trails he laid in the FBI system for Henrickson to follow would give his brothers time.

"We can only follow the trail. Was there anything useful?" Aaron balled up the fist at his side, nails digging into his palm to keep the voices at bay, and to keep his wants pushed down. He knew they were lying to each other, had been from day one. But he knew some secrets were better left buried.

 "Yeah. I have a name, Garcia is running her search now." Spencer took a deep breath and leaned back against the elevator wall. He contemplated a moment.

 "I um...I know someone in the area that may be able to help, but he isn't exactly...well he's a CI that I've used on occasion. AD Evans approved it, but buried it for reasons I can't go into right now. But, I'd like to take the afternoon and go talk to them."

 Aaron narrowed his eyes and studied Reid.

 ((Let him keep his secrets. For now))

 The voices were all saying the same thing. Eventually he would try to learn the truth. He wondered though, why the AD approved such a thing when he knew most of the CI's his agents used. Aaron was both intrigued and upset.

*Our team. Our Spencer.*

 Aaron shook his head as the elevator stopped. He itched to touch again as Spencer moved in front of him.

Spencer felt that Aaron wanted to touch him again as they exited the elevator.

 "Alright. Take the afternoon, but let us know what you learn."

 Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. Now, all he had to do was duck Morgan. Father Dennis was not exactly the kind of person Morgan would want to be around right now.

 "Thanks, Hotch." Aaron, Spencer so wanted to let the name slip, but he didn't. He pushed the longing and desire down deep as he gathered his things. He had a priest to go see.

* * *

 

Aaron all but ran to his office, slamming the door behind him and leaning hard against it. He had to get some control and he needed it now. He had always had a difficult time controlling his inner self around Spencer, no matter how many times he meditated or retreated to his sanctuary. Now would be a very bad time to lose control.

 He quickly made his way over to his desk before collapsing down in his chair. His head fell into his hands as he tried to calm his inner thoughts. If he didn't get control over himself soon, he didn't know what would happen.

 Spencer quickly made his way to his desk before pulling the files from his bag and placing them in the bottom drawer of his desk, making sure to lock it up tight. He looked around, happy to note that he was currently alone in the bullpen. No one had made it back from lunch yet. Making sure he had everything he needed, he stood to leave but as he turned, he ran smack into the broad chest of his best friend.

 "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where's the fire, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked with a wide smile.

 "Sorry, Derek," Spencer apologized. "I was...I was just on my way out."

 "Didn't get lunch? You're way too skinny to be skipping meals, Kid."

 "No. I have to go talk to someone."

 "Need some company?"

 "No, I've got this. I already cleared it with Hotch."

 "Well, if you're sure."

 "I am. Gotta go."

 Spencer rushed out of the bullpen, worry and anxiety following his retreat.

 Aaron felt Spencer leave and the pull to follow was so great that he jumped up from his chair, ready to track the younger man. He was stopped short when he ran straight into David Rossi.

 "Going somewhere, Aaron?"

 Aaron gritted his teeth and turned around to walk back to his desk. He grabbed his coffee cup and tried not to grip it too tight. When he turned back to face Dave he was more composed.

 "Just getting coffee."

 "Right. You weren't going to go after our resident genius, now were you?"

 "No, why would I? I need to get to the interrogation rooms to talk to the suspect."

 "Try again Aaron."

 "There is nothing to tell, Dave." Aaron gave him the customary glare till Rossi moved out of the way.

 "Fine, but if I were you I'd tell that young man how you feel." Rossi turned and walked away.

 Aaron took a breath as he regained control of himself. Seeing Spencer walk out was harder today than other days, the voices louder, the feelings there on the surface. He didn't know what it was that was making him itch, making 'them' itch, but it was something terrible, something big and he hoped he was ready for it.

* * *

Spencer parked the old Amazon at the back of the church and let himself in the side entrance that Father Dennis had given him a key for many years prior. He was still in the Academy when he had run into his first 'case' outside of Hunting with his brothers. Father Dennis had been there, he had been the first person he could tell everything to and not sound like a lunatic. Spencer desperately wanted to tell Aaron everything, but there was something telling him that it might be a very bad idea.

 "Spencer," Father Dennis said warmly, a smile on his face.

 "Hello, Father."

 "I take it this is not a social call."

 "No. This is a Hunting call. I'm not sure what it is we have, but I'm doing everything in my power to keep my team clueless. Though I have a very bad feeling about this."

 "What do you suspect?"

 Spencer knew he was breaking protocol, but he trusted Father Dennis, and he told him everything. The state of the bodies, the strange substance found at each of the dump sites and sightings of the dead person roaming around.

 "It screams shape-shifter, but there is something different and I just don't know what. I don't want to call Bobby, I don't want my brothers outed."

 "Alright. Let's go to the Library, we'll do some research." Spencer smiled as he followed the Priest into his private, hidden library, one of Spencer's favorite places in the whole world and got down to what he did best, research.

* * *

 

Hotch and Rossi stood outside the interrogation room watching the young man seated at the table. He was young, at least he looked younger than Spencer, with hair that flopped in his face as he dropped his head down before he looked up through a fringe of hair. Aaron gasped when the nearly black eyes caught his own through the one-way mirror.

 "You all right?" Rossi asked, concern coloring his voice. "I haven't seen you this agitated since..."

 "I'm fine," Aaron snapped, a hint of a growl in his voice. He'd have to go find a quiet place to meditate soon or things could be bad. "Let's just let him sweat a little more before we go in."

 They stood and watched for several more long minutes - Aaron sipping his coffee mindlessly as he thought about what Spencer might be up to.

 He was brought out of his musings when he heard the suspect start to chuckle.

 Aaron looked up and found the man standing before him, staring at him even though, in all reality, he shouldn't be able to see him. He was so close to the mirror that his breath momentarily fogged the glass.

 "You should be careful," the young man whispered, his voice full of mirth and malice. "Thoughts like that will get you into trouble."

 Aaron's hand shot out, smacking against the glass right where the suspect's face was. "What do you know about it?"

 "Wouldn't you like to know!"

* * *

 

Spencer sighed as they entered the library. He loved this place - the smell of the old books, the cool air filled with the anticipation of discovering the knowledge held within.

 Father Dennis led him to the back where the books he would need were hidden away from those who would exploit them. They both pulled out several volumes and sat down to research. Spencer took a notepad out of his bag and remembered the notes he had taken earlier.

 "Have a look at these," he said, handing them over to the priest.

 Father Dennis read the transcripts quickly before he hurried over to the archives once again. He dropped a heavy book in front of Spencer, who gasped at the title.

  _Looking Into the Heart of Darkness_

 "Aaron..."

 Spencer stood and circled around the room, his thoughts flying apart. It couldn't be. He wasn't going to believe it.

 "No. I'm not going to believe it, Father."

 "You more than most know that anyone is capable of anything." Father Dennis tapped the book.

 "I'm not going to believe it. Aaron is a good man."

 "Spencer, don't let your feelings blind you." Father Dennis was the only person that Spencer had confessed what it was he felt for Aaron. He couldn't let himself believe that Aaron was a monster, because what would that make him?

 "NO!" Spencer slammed his books and stalked out of the church. He wasn't going to listen, couldn't listen to this, to that nagging voice of John Winchester, of Dean, of Bobby. He wiped his eyes as he stalked to his car and pushed down on the terror he felt inside.

* * *

Rossi grabbed Aaron by the elbow and shoved him out of the observation room.

 "What the hell was that? Ever since we got this case both you and Reid have been acting very strangely. Now, I know you've been circling each other for some time now, and frankly I wish you'd just go somewhere and fuck it out. But, here and now, you need to get it together."

 A Demon. A Demon here in the Bureau. A Demon that knew what he was. Aaron's heart sped up as he frantically tried to figure an out. But, outwardly, he was showing no signs of the distress and turmoil going on inside.

 Aaron had only encountered a Demon once in his life, his own father had been possessed, willingly. That was when the abuse had started. It wasn't till two strangers came to his house and exorcised the demon that Aaron's life got both better, and worse. The other's had shown up, trying to protect him, at first.

 

"I...don't know what that was." Aaron straightened his shoulders. "As for Reid..."

 "Don't even think about lying to me Aaron Michael Hotchner."

 "As for Reid, I can't Dave." Aaron pulled out of the grip Rossi had on him and entered the interrogation room. He may have been holding on by a thread, but this, this he knew how to do and he wasn't the best for no reason. Even if he had to use the others, he would ring every last drop of information from this...thing, then, maybe, maybe they would be satisfied.

* * *

Spencer darted out of the church, the sounds of Father Dennis's recriminations ringing in his ears as he called out to him.

 It couldn't be. How could he have been around Aaron all this time and not seen it.

 Of course, he had heard some of the tragedy of Aaron's younger years. There were rumors that he had been abused at home, that he had lived through a hell that no child should have to know, but he never talked about, never hinted that it had changed him. Not like this.

 Spencer had read Dr. Fletcher's findings and found them interesting. He knew that the diagnosis of DID was uncommon but he had seen it face to face with Adam Jackson. Amanda was a completely separate person living in Adam's body, with different thoughts, different desires, hell, even a different IQ level. Dr. Fletcher surmised that alters made the core personality stronger, actually altered the brain and would change the body physically.

 It was like an evolution.

 He could see it now, recognized some of the signs in Aaron. He'd always thought it was compartmentalization. But maybe - maybe it was more. There was Agent Hotchner - tough ass Unit Chief that didn't take shit from anyone, especially an Unsub. Hotch - deadly with a gun but compassionate with children and abuse victims. There there was Aaron - the man who laughed easily and smiled readily - the man who teased about getting Garcia drug tested when she made odd comments or asked Reid if he'd joined a boy band because of his haircut.

 Was this what was setting Spencer's nerves on edge when Aaron touched him? Was this the thing his mother had always warned him about?

 If he was right, and a demon was at the center of all of this, he needed to get to Aaron and he needed to get there now.

* * *

Aaron walked into the interrogation room. He was focused on the young man as he carefully sat down, crossing his legs, his posture rigid. And when he spoke his voice was deeper and dripped with malice.

 "There is no way out of this. Even if you tell us everything, you won't be walking out of here a free man."

 The young man leaned forward in his chair, his black eyes focused on Aaron.

 "Oh, ho. Look at you. You want to hurt me, don't you? Even knowing this meat suit is innocent. But I don't care if he rots in prison. You, I could have so much fun rattling around in that brain of yours. So broken, so fractured, the things I would make you do."

 Aaron was across the room before either Rossi, or Morgan, who had burst into the room, could stop him. He had the suspect pinned against the wall, his face twisted in disgust.

 "I'd like to see you try you disgusting piece of filth..."

 "Aaron!" Rossi yelled as Derek wrestled him away from the young man. "Get him out of here," Rossi told Derek, who was trying to manhandle his boss out of the room.

 Derek got him out and pushed him against the wall.

 "What the fuck was that?"

 "What was what?" Aaron looked at Derek with total confusion on his face. They were interrupted by shouting. Derek turned and ran into the room not noticing the black smoke trailing under the door and headed right for Aaron.

* * *

 

Spencer slammed on the brakes as soon as he parked in his spot. Opening his trunk and getting into his secret compartment, Spencer grabbed the holy water, bible and rosary out of the supplies he kept in there. He ran full out into the building. He avoided the elevators, they were to slow. Taking the stairs two at a time, Spencer walked into total chaos.

 Aaron fought hard to get control of himself. This was all so unlike him. Normally he had complete control over who he was and what he needed to do. But lately it was a constant struggle. He needed something - or someone to ground him, to help him. It was one reason he felt drawn to Reid, as if Spencer could make all of this okay.

 He stared at Morgan for a moment, shock and anger warring over the other man's features. What had happened? What did he do now? Had he lost control like he had with Foyet when he'd beaten the other man to death with his bare hands? He checked quickly and noticed that there was no blood on his hands. Small mercies for that.

 Suddenly he heard a mighty rushing noise, as if a multitude of voices were coming toward him. His eyes flew open wide at the cloud of black smoke coming toward him. He tried to run away but it was already there, swirling around him, lifting him into the air.

 Then - there was nothing. No more pain, no more noise. It was a peaceful. Just peace. He turned as the door banged open, slamming against the wall behind it.

 He turned to see the beautiful young man he wanted so badly staring up at his with tear filled eyes. Aaron's black eyes glinted in pleasure.

 "Hello Spencer."

 "No, no, no, no. Not like this Aaron, you have to fight this, fight it." Spencer didn't want to do the exorcism. The words were there in his mind, but he wasn't as good as Sam at it. Sam had faith and conviction, even after everything they had been through as children, Sam had faith. Spencer, he had never grown up with that kind of faith. His mother was an atheist, and he followed her. But he knew the words and he could, if pressed, find his faith in something, or rather someone.

 "But, why would I want to go back, Spencer? There's peace, there's quiet. No voices, no pain, no fighting to keep control. We could finally be together."

 Tears pricked the corners of Spencer's eyes as he frowned.

 "I could even share a little of this with you."

 Spencer closed his eyes a moment to reach down inside him, touching on that thing he never ever let loose. Afraid of being called worse than a freak, or a nerd. He opened his eyes, pure white as his aura flared out around him. He had faith in two people. Aaron, and his Mother. It was his mother's legacy that burned deep inside him, the legacy that he had to always keep secret. But here and now was not the time for hiding.

 "Get out of him, Now!" Spencer recited not the standard Latin his father taught him so long ago, no this was older, this was his first language. The one he knew from his birth. The Enochian flowed from him as he used his power to back Aaron up towards a wall and hold him there.

 "He doesn't want me to leave him. Do you think that a half-breed like you has the strength to expel me? I am no mere Demon, youngling."

 "Beelzebub. The Prince of gluttony. You would destroy him."

 "I would destroy you all if I could and oh, oh there one of them agrees with me. His mind is beautiful, don't you see? You would seek to control and contain, I seek to unleash his potential."

 Spencer reached deep down inside him tugged on his love of his family, his mother, his brother's, Aaron and he fought, he kept up with the exorcism, he tried to hold on, but he was weakening, using all his strength to fight.

 Aaron heard something. Soft and gentle, just beyond the quiet the demon laid around him. Everything was black and dark and quiet. It felt like peace but a part him knew it was a false peace, that it wasn't real, it wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want this oblivion. He wanted real peace. He wanted what he'd craved for so long and denied himself out of fear and obligation.

 He heard Spencer calling to him out of the darkness. He may have been speaking to the demon, but Spencer was reaching out to Aaron - to the core of who he was.

 Shoring himself up, Aaron reached out to Hotch, calling the other forward. They had to fight from within to help Spencer.

He could feel when Spencer began to weaken and he knew it was now or never. Summoning all of their strength, Aaron and Hotch pressed forward, clawing their way to consciousness. His eyes cleared for just that moment and he fought with all he had, stretching his hand out to grip the younger man's own as he screamed.

 "Spencer!!"

 Spencer felt himself fading, falling into that oblivion he had only ever known once when he was at the hands of Hankel. But, something broke through, something let him know he wasn't alone, just like in that shack, when he had relayed the clues to Aaron, he had known they would come for him.

 "Spencer!!" Broke through his fading consciousness.

 "Aaron?" He opened his eyes and saw that Aaron was fighting, his eyes clear, and Spencer, for once in his life, he didn't think, he pushed into Aaron's body and kissed him. The grace that lived inside him, given to him from his Mother, flared out between them and poured into Aaron. White light surrounded them as he kissed, curling his fingers in Aaron's jacket, his love, his admiration and most of all his faith in the man he was kissing poured out and into Aaron.

 Strong arms wrapped around him and Spencer let the tears come, and begged Aaron with his kisses, with his body to fight.

 //you can do this. You can fight this. You aren't alone Aaron. You have never been alone.//.

 Light began to fill him then, pushing the darkness away. He felt more than heard Spencer's words fill him. He didn't have to be alone. Spencer knew what he was, what had become of him, and still wanted him, still fought for him.

 He reached down into all he was and pressed forward, bringing himself out and expelling the demon from inside himself.

 He felt the scream escape his lips as the entity tried to hang on, tried to remain within him but Aaron pushed forward and continued to push until he was no longer able to feel that monster within.

 *Now you're just left with us*

 (How much more of a monster do you need?)

 Aaron sagged under the weight of it all, nearly collapsing on top of the younger man still holding him close. As they slowly crumpled to the floor, Aaron heard a voice behind him shout, "What the fuck is going on?!"

 Spencer held onto Aaron, he could feel how close he was to shattering, he wasn't going to let go for anything.

 Spencer looked towards the voice and saw Derek standing there, shock and fear were in his eyes.

 "Derek. I know this looks bad, but give us a moment, please."

 It took Spencer a moment to push his power back down and gently touched Aaron's face.

 "You aren't alone Aaron. I know, okay? I know. I'm probably the only person on this team who gets it. And I think, I think I've always known and just didn't want to confront you. It got worse after Foyet, didn't it?"

 Aaron closed his eyes a moment.

 **tell him**

 ((Tell him, Aaron))

 [[Tell him everything]]

 ::you know you want to.::

 **I'm here. I'm here Aaron** Hotch was there wrapping him in that protective bubble. The voices all pushing at him to tell Spencer the truth. To tell him everything.

 "Yes. In the hospital. It just all got worse."

 "You're erratic behavior. I knew something wasn't right. Tell me everything. It's the only way to help you find peace Aaron. What happened with Foyet?"

 "I've always known I was different. Ever since I was a child I've never really been alone in my head. It's never been a problem because I just got to be who I needed to be depending on the situation.

 "But then Foyet happened. After I woke up in the hospital, I could feel it, pushing at the surface. It was like every wound had been filled with hate and darkness. This feeling of anger and hatred. It felt like my father and it frightened me. That's why I stepped down as Unit Chief. I was worried what would happen if I let go and lost control.

 "When I found Haley dead on the floor, I couldn't hold him back anymore. He just pushed his way forward and I watched as he beat Foyet to death with his bare hands. Most of us wanted him to do it but it was like he had been unleashed after that. I just couldn't hold him back."

 Spencer clutched the older man to his chest, willing him to remain calm.

 "Is that when you realized you had feelings for me?"

 Aaron looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean? I've always had feelings for you."

 "That first day at the Caltech seminar. I was attracted to you, Spencer. It’s...it’s him that loved Haley. He wanted to hold onto her, but I didn't. When I hugged you, in the graveyard, God Spencer, I wanted to keep you."

 Spencer grabbed Aaron's face with his hands and kissed him proper.

 "We have so much to talk about."

 "Like you, and what you really are?"

 "Yeah. It's kind of hard to explain. I'm a Nephilim, Aaron. Mom, her illness, is because she decided to fall. She fell in love with someone who couldn't love her back. His wife died, and he could never get over it. I used my power Aaron, and they may come for me now. I'm no longer hidden."

 Spencer stood and leaned against the wall opposite from Aaron.

 Aaron stood, the voices were still with him, and he knew they always would be, but the darkness and the anger were quelled. Hotch may have lost Haley, but Aaron he had his Spencer.

 "Do I want to know who your father is?"

 Spencer took a moment and blew out a breath. Now wasnt the time for more lies.

 "It's John Winchester."

 Aaron gasped at the revelation. Fear gripped his heart and wondered where they could go from here.

 "You're a Winchester?" He asked, his voice trembling with fear. "So Sam and Dean..."

 "Are my brothers."

 "Do we need to run?"

 "No Aaron. No more running."

 He leaned forward, letting the younger man hold him close, hiding him in the circle of his arms until he heard the clearing of a throats behind him.

 Suddenly, Morgan asked, "Does anyone want to explain for the kids at the bottom of the class what the hell is going on around here?"

 "Round table room. We'll be there in a minute."

 "Reid..."

 "Morgan. Conference room." Spencer crossed his arms and glared at his friend.

 "Fine, but we want the truth." Morgan walked off towards the bullpen.

 "Aaron," Spencer drew up to his full height and took the couple of steps to Aaron. "We need Hotch. You need to be Hotch. I don't want to run and hide anymore, but I will protect you."

 Aaron frowned as he cupped Spencer's cheek.

 "Alright." Aaron took a deep breath as he closed his eyes a moment. The change was subtle, but Spencer saw it, now that he knew what to look for.

 "Okay, Reid, but I'm trusting you. He is trusting you."

 "Hotch, I love you, all of you. Don't worry." The look on Hotch’s face had Spencer smiling.

 They walked together to the conference room where Spencer knew this was make or break for both of them.

* * *

 

Aaron sighed as he stared into Spencer's open, warm eyes. Giving up control, any bit of control was frightening. But he knew, looking at the man he loved, that he could trust him - that everything would be okay.

 He took a deep breath and called Hotch forth. The personality was like a mantle, so much like himself but so much more - more in control, more calm, more serene - exactly was needed right now.

 That mantle firmly around him, Aaron reached out for Spencer's hand, happy to feel the warmth and strength the younger man lent to him as they made their way to the Roundtable room.

 They stepped inside and Hotch froze as every eye turned toward them. He loved his team, treasured them like a family but this was a revelation that would change everything.

 Spencer tugged on his hand lightly, pulling him further into the room before shutting the door behind them. All eyes were on them and Hotch shuddered lightly at the attention. He never liked being under all that attention.

 "So?" Morgan asked, his tone harsh and annoyed. "Does one of you want to tell us what the hell is going on around here? First Hotch goes all Alpha Male on us and then Reid starts glowing all white. There is some weird shit going on and I think we deserve an explanation."

 "You do, Derek, but first I think that I need explain my lineage."

 "By all means Kid," Rossi stated, a small smirk on his face. "Explain."

 "I have a feeling you have already figured a few things out, Rossi. But for everyone else, I'll tell you the truth.

 "My Mother, as hard as it will be for you to believe, is a fallen Angel. She had been sent to protect a specific family. The Winchesters. What she didn't know was a deal that Mary Winchester had made. We all know the events of that night. There isn't an FBI agent that doesn't know their story. My Mother continued her silent duty, but fell in love with John.

 "She showed herself to him one day and they had an affair. John, ultimately couldn't give her what she needed, and when she found out she was pregnant, she fell. Her schizophrenia is because she is cut off from Heaven. I am what's called a Nephilim. And by now Heaven knows I'm here. I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm not running. I have too much here," Spencer looked at Aaron and squeezed his hand, giving him strength.

 "Ooo-Kay. That explains Spence," JJ said, her eyes darting between the two men. "But what about Hotch?"

 All eyes turned toward him and Aaron fidgeted nervously.

 He sighed. "I've always known I was more. As a child, I lived alone in this big house and having to endure my father's abuse all alone."

 It was hard to admit such a thing, especially in front of his team, but Spencer squeezed his hand, letting him know he was still there.

 "I created these other parts of me, parts he couldn't touch, couldn't break. I let him break me so other parts could become stronger."

Someone gasped, possibly Emily but Hotch couldn't be sure. He just kept his eyes locked on the man giving him the strength to tell this story.

 "As I got older, I learned to control myself..."

 "Until The Reaper," Spencer finished the tale. The team didn't need to know all of that, at least not right now. "Aaron or Hotch or Hotchner are all apart of the man before us. He split apart and that makes him more than he was before. That's why what was in the Unsub wanted him."

 "Wait!?" Morgan demanded. "What was in him? Is anyone else having a rough time with this!?"

 "Demons. Demons are real. And they're dicks."

 Spencer's mouth went dry at that voice. But, how? Why?

 "Dean?" Spencer turned around and there was his big brother. "Please tell me you didn't get in here how I think you got in here? And seriously this is the stupidest decision you could have ever made. Really? Next you are gonna say that Sam is..."

 "We couldn't let you do this alone. And we were in Virginia anyway. Wendigo."

 Spencer took a deep breath as he turned and looked to see the shocked expressions on the team's faces.

 "Sam and Dean Winchester. You know that being here in this building is not the smartest move for you to have made." Dave narrowed his gaze at the two of them.

 Dean just gave them his best, most charming smile.

 "Yeah, well couldn't let Poindexter have all the fun."

Spencer rolled his eyes as he turned back to the team.

 "Like Dean said. Demons are real. Very real. And the one that we had, I think he was stalking Aaron. They have an uncanny ability to find those that are different, unique even."

 "So, Matthew?" Emily asked as she looked between the brothers.

 "Yes. But the exorcism the priest was using? That was dangerous. I'm sorry for your friends. I couldn't help."

 "I know, Reid. So, what happens now?"

 "Now, well, we could use Spencer's help. There are things going on that, well, frankly you wouldn't even believe."

 "Like you and Dean being vessels?"

 "How'd you know?"

 "I can hear them talking. But I could keep them from finding me. I have no idea what's going to happen now. I know how Heaven feels about Nephilim."

 "Reid?" Hotch frowned as he looked at the man beside him.

 "They'll kill me if they get the chance."

 Hotch saw red, as he glared at the brothers.

 "It's true. We've been hiding and protecting him as much as possible. I know John wasn't the best Father, but compared to what William wanted? Let's just say Spencer was safer with us till he went to college."

 "No one will lay a hand on you." This one was new, one even Spencer hadn't seen.

 "Hey, it's okay. I'm right here, Michael?" Spencer took a chance and when the brow raised and the eyes darkened he knew he was right.

 "What the hell?" Morgan saw the change and knew everything they said was the truth. "You guys aren't lyin'. This, it's all real."

 "Yes. It's real Morgan."

 Derek took a few steps till he was face to face with Spencer.

 "Alright. I'm with you. What do we gotta do?"

 "Well the first thing we need to do is getting Aaron settled," Spencer explained, keeping eye contact with his Unit Chief. "If he's too shattered and fragmented, we won't be able to fight."

 "Fight whom?" Rossi asked, his voice consumed with worry.

 When the three Winchester boys just stared at him, he felt a coldness run all the way to his bones. "Oh mio dio," he whispered.

 "Yeah," Dean agreed. "Mio dio, no doubt."

 Spencer just shook his head as he easily lifted Aaron to his feet, pulling the older man to the other side of the room. "We need it quiet in here. Aaron hasn't had a chance to center himself and find a balance. He's emerging as every new threat arises. We need him whole or we could all die."

 They all stared at him before Dean spoke, "A little over dramatic, don't you think, Spencer? Do I need to go find a wind machine for your hair?"

 "Fuck you," Spencer said, chuckling despite himself. If nothing else, his older brother always made him laugh, despite the situation. He quickly settled them both on the floor, pulling Aaron up and into his lap.

 "I need you to focus. I need you to listen, Aaron Michael Hotchner."

 Brown eyes snapped up to his own.

 "We need you to get control. Can you do that for me?"

 Aaron nodded before he darted forward, pressing his lips against Spencer's own.

 "We can explore that later," Spencer smirked as he cupped Aaron's cheeks. "But right now, you need to get it together."

 The boyish smile from Aaron had Spencer sighing. He was fracturing faster than he had earlier in the day.

 "Fucking demons," Spencer growled under his breath. "Focus." Finally, Spencer saw that Hotch took over once again. He was quickly learning the tell tale signs.

 "I'm sorry, Reid."

 "I know you Aaron, just listen to my voice. I know you can do this. I've seen you meditate, we've shared enough rooms over the years."

 Aaron closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath.

'We need to work together'

 ::What's the threat?::

 'It doesn't matter, does it?'

 ((It's Spencer, we need him, we've always needed him))

 'I'm beginning to understand that. Working together, we can have him, we can protect him. We can't lose him.'

 ^^Kill anything that gets in our way^^

 'No, we do this the right way.'

 Spencer stayed with Aaron as he watched the internal struggle, he wished he could help, but all he could do was keep physical contact and hoped for the best.

 "What is he doing?" Dean raised a brow at Spencer.

 "Well, if you'd actually meditate like I've told you that you should, you'd know."

 "No, Sammy, this is different."

 Prentiss watched the brothers closely, the way they held themselves, the way they talked to each other and Spencer. She looked towards Rossi and could see that he came to some of the same conclusions as she did.

 "So, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you two didn't do all those things you're accused of."

 "You talkin' St. Louis?"

 "Yeah, kid St. Louis."

 "That's something you can hash out later. Right now I have a feeling we are about to be invaded." Spencer opened his eyes and saw that Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner was staring right back at him. "Hey, glad to see you back."

 "They're cooperating, at least for now. You just tell us what we need to do."

 "Already on it." Both Dean and Sam had been busy. The window to the conference room was covered in Enochian runes, painted with their own blood.

 "And none of us saw you doing that." Rossi stood and inspected them.

 "Yeah well, you guys were watching Spencer and Mr. Lovesick over there."

 "Still an asshole." Spencer quipped. Before he could say anything else, two men appeared in the bullpen and everyone in the conference room heard the click of multiple guns.

 "Ready?" Spencer asked as he stood up.

 "Ready." Aaron said as he stood beside Spencer.

 They set themselves up so that Sam and Dean were hidden and couldn't be seen outside the conference room. Emily, Derek and Rossi formed a line of defense in front of them as the brothers started unloading things out of their bags and setting a variety of items in a circle.

 Aaron and Spencer stood in front of the door, tracking the Unsubs as they moved swiftly through the bullpen.

 "What do we need to do?" Hotch asked.

 "We need to get them up here," Sam explained.

 "And fast," Spencer added. "We don't want them to have any prolonged contact with anyone outside this conference room. We have no real idea what they will do with anyone who gets in their way."

 "How do you suggest we do that?"

 "We need some bait," Dean said, his eyes locked on Aaron.

 "No," Spencer practically growled. Aaron was still fragile, he couldn't take another possession or anything that would shake the tenuous balance of his personalities. "No way."

 "Spencer," Hotch whispered, laying a hand on the thin shoulder. "It's the easiest way. They'll come up here and you'll save me. I trust you."

 Terror settled in Spencer's stomach. They'd just discovered who they are and what they want - he didn't want to take the chance that he could lose that all now.

 "I can't lose you. I won't. Not now."

 Hotch smiled, Aaron shining through.

 "You won't. You'll get me back." He stepped toward the door, lowering his weapon. As he threw open the doors, he stepped out and looked down at the two men below. "I think you're looking for me."

 Aaron stared down at the two demons as they stalked up the stairs. He knew them for what they really were, monsters trapped inside human bodies, but it was hard to feel any sympathy for them as they looked up at a him with an unrestrained evil glee. Dark, black eyes watched him as they stalked closer, slowly climbing the stairs.

 "Well, well, well," the first one drawled, it's voice rough and low like there were rocks stuck in it's throat. "What do we have here?"

 "Looks like a beautiful, broken little thing," the other demon growled, drool dripping down from from it's open mouth. "He'll be deliciously evil."

 The first demon smiled at Aaron. "Come along, Pretty Little thing. You'll love what we're going to do to you."

 "With you," the other demon corrected.

 "Whatever."

 Aaron felt himself being pulled toward them, drawn toward the darkness in their eyes. He shook his head. He needed to keep it together. He needed to get back to Spencer.

 Slowly he began to back up until he crossed over the doorframe to the conference room. As he stepped in, he felt the difference immediately, he could feel it in the air.

 "I hope you're ready," he whispered, steadily walking backward and never breaking eye contact with the monsters stalking him, unable to look away.

 Aaron backed all the way into the conference room. He hadn't realized things had been moved around, and rather quickly, but he just kept moving. Hands on him steered him back away from the center.

 "Well, well, well. Look what we have, Winchesters."

 "We can't touch the big one, but the others are fair game." The Demons smiled cruelly as they surged forward then just stopped. They couldn't move any farther.

 Then, three voices in tandem started to chant. Spencer's eyes turned once again and he pushed his aura out to give more weight to the exorcism.

 Aaron was fighting to keep control. Something deep inside, deeper than the others was fighting to surface. He struggled to keep it down as the three brothers continued their chant. The Demons struggled to keep their hold on the possessed bodies.

 JJ, Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi all stood there watching, helpless in what was happening around them. They were all backed against the wall. JJ had the holy water, Prentiss a cross, Rossi a rosary, Derek refused anything. He still didn't believe what he was seeing right in front of him. In fact, there was a deep anger rising up from within. He was struggling to keep his own control.

 Then black smoke started to come out of the two demons.

 "Now, Sam!" Spencer cried out.

 "I...I can't Spence."

 "Yes, you can. You never needed Ruby. The power is inside you, Sam. It always has been. You just have to accept it." Spencer shouted at him.

 Sam looked like he was struggling, but Spencer kept encouraging him, pushing him, then Sam yelled as he reached towards the demons and suddenly screams came from the black smoke then nothing.

 Sam and Spencer collapsed to their knees, and Aaron rose up, and something was very, very wrong.

 Aaron stood slowly, stretching his neck right to left, the bones cracking and creaking. His arms stretched out wide, the joints popping with the strain. He looked around the room until his gaze landed on Spencer.

 "Well hello there," he purred.

 Spencer stepped back in shock as he looked at the man before him. This was not Aaron. His expressions, his demeanor - hell, even his eye color had changed.

 "I really can't thank you enough for letting me out. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

 "Hotch?" JJ asked as she took a step closer. She immediately retreated when he turned toward her with a wicked smile on his lips.

 "Sorry. Wrong answer. Please try again." He stepped closer, visibly sniffing the air. "You're a little old for me but I guess you'll do."

 Derek stepped forward then, putting himself between them.

 "Agent Morgan," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "How's the head? Did you ever get your credentials back?"

 "What the fuck?!" Derek shouted back, pressing the blonde closer to the wall.

 "Aaron?" Spencer asked, terrified of what was coming next.

 "Wrong again, Sweet Cheeks!"

 He turned and smiled wide - wicked and dark.

 "You can call me George."

 "No, oh no, Hotch, you have to fight him," Spencer growled low in his throat. He had spent much of his powers, his energy low, but he promised Aaron he would bring him back.

 "You're dead. Hotch killed you."

 "Hmm, I don't feel dead." The garish smile as Aaron stepped towards Spencer had him scared.

 "Spence? What's going on?" Sam asked as Spencer stood his ground.

 "George Foyet. Hotch's personal demon. Stabbed him, then after months of mental torture, killed his wife. Hotch killed him with his bare hands." JJ quickly told the Brothers.

 "Have you seen them? I do so want to show you. I wanted him to show you, but he is just so slow. I really thought he'd finally make the move, but you know just how stoic he is." Aaron took off his jacket. His tie followed and everyone in the room was transfixed. No one dared move let alone breath.

 "Don't do this, George. Not here." Spencer tried to stand to his fullest height, but he was just so tired.

 Aaron's eyes darkened with glee as he looked at Spencer. Before anyone could stop him Aaron had Spencer on a tight hold, gun in his hand. He spun around to the others and a cruel, dark smile crossed his face.

"We're leaving now. And no one is going to stop me. Everyone of you knows just what I'm capable of. Aren't you Agent Morgan."

"Let him go, George." Rossi had a gun pointed at Aaron's head.

 "Dave! NO! Please, just, just let us go. Okay? We'll be fine."

 Aaron had a hand gripped in Spencer's hair as he walked towards the exit of the conference room.

 "I'd listen to the pretty genius here. You kill me, I will take at least one of you with me and you know it isn't a bluff."

 The tension was thick, and everyone was breathing heavy.

 Dave lifted his gun, then slowly put it away.

 "Okay, okay George. Just, don't hurt Spencer."

 "Oh, I have plans for this one. Your profile was very, very wrong." The laugh that came out of him made all of their blood run cold. No one dared to stop them, though. And before anyone could do anything they were gone.

 George directed Spencer out of the conference room, immediately barring the door before bodily dragging the smaller man across the gangplank. They quickly reached Aaron's office and George threw Spencer inside, slammed the door after them and locking it tight.

 He turned and looked at the genius laying sprawled across the floor. George reached up and started to slowly unbutton his shirt, slowly stripping off Aaron's impeccable dress shirt.

 "He didn't tell you, did he?" George said, his voice filled with glee. "He was too proud to admit having to go through a SART exam and a rape kit. You all profiled me as impotent - that I had replaced fucking by using a knife. Actually, I just like stabbing people. It's so...intimate."

 The shirt slipped off his shoulders and landed on the floor. Spencer looked up at the scars, at the places where Foyet had stabbed him, entered him, violated him. As he watched, he saw the scars pulse and throb, as if they were a living thing.

 George reached down and gripped him by the hair and pulled him off the floor before throwing him on top of Aaron's desk. Hands were on him then, working the fastenings of his pants. Spencer struggled and fought and finally George flipped him over to get better access to him. He stepped forward pressing in between Spencer's spread knees, pressing the hard cock against Spencer's upturned groin.

 "Agent Hotchner was delicious," George whispered as he leaned forward to whisper in Spencer's ear. "I hope you will be too."

 Fear gripped Spencer's heart until he began to feel a flicker of hope begin to shine within his aura. In his mind's eye he could see them - Sam and Dean, kneeling in the conference room, holding hands with his team, drawing strength from them to send Spencer something - anything - to give him enough power to fight the monster inside his boss.

 'Nephew, use my Grace.' A voice deep inside him, warm and loving. Spencer felt tears in his eyes at the flood of love and acceptance. This wasn't Castiel, this was someone else, someone who had been hiding like he was. He closed his eyes as hands gripped his hips in a bruising, painful hold. Warmth filled him and his own Grace re-ignited.

 With a strength he didn't know was inside him he pushed back against George, dislodging him.

 "Hotch! Fight him. You did it once, you can do it again. You aren't alone. You will never be alone again." Spencer pushed him with his strength till George was backed against the wall. A flicker behind his eyes, Spencer knew the others were fighting for control.

"You can win. You will always be able to win. You have something George NEVER had. Aaron, Hotch, Michael, all of you are loved, you have friends and family. You have Jack. Think of your son, Aaron. He needs you. I..." Spencer choked on his emotions as he held George against the wall. The man was fighting to stay on control.

 "I need you." Not caring about himself, Spencer leaned in and kissed the man he was holding. "If letting him have me is the only way, then I would make that sacrifice for you, Aaron. Always for you."

 Spencer could feel the struggle beneath his lips as all that was Aaron Hotchner tried to break forth and fight Foyet. The hands holding him tightened to the point of excruciating pain, bruises forming instantly beneath the fingertips. Spencer's hands made their way to Aaron's chest. He slowly traced each scar, giving them gentle loving attention. They throbbed and pulsed under his ministration, seemingly loving and hating the attention.

 "Spencer," he felt whispered against his lips. He opened his eyes to see frightened chocolate orbs staring back at him. Knowing that Aaron was there, fighting, he felt a surge of strength and love. He tapped into it and pulled - from his Brothers, from his friends, from that voice deep within - forcing all of that through his hands and into the scars.

 There was a scream and flash of bright white light and then he knew no more.

 Aaron sank to the floor with Spencer in his arms.

 "Spencer, come on Spence. Please, be okay, I need you, I need you Spencer." Aaron felt his pulse and it was thin and thready. Gently laying him down on the floor he rushed out of the room into a face full of guns.

 "I am trying to wrap my head around this shit, but you need to tell me who the fuck you are." Morgan pointed his weapon steadily at Aaron as the man stood shirtless just outside of his office.

 Aaron put his hands up, and slowly got down on his knees. His heart was beating fast. Everything had gotten so out of control in so few hours.

 "It's me Derek. It's Aaron, I promise. Please, you have to help Spencer. I don't care what happens to me, I know with everything that's happened, my career..." Aaron closed his eyes and tried to get control.

 "Morgan, let’s take care of Reid, then we'll figure the rest out." Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss parted and they let Sam and Dean pass through. When they saw Spencer lying on the floor, Dean was ready to kill someone.

 "What did you do?" The hard edge of Dean's voice had everyone backing away.

 "I swear, I didn't do anything. I don't know what happened, other than a flash of light, then he was like this."

 Dean went to where Sam was checking Spencer's pulse.

 "Dean, we have to get him to a hospital, now."

 "Shit."

 "I called 911.." And before Aaron could say more, paramedics were rushing inside the BAU and up to where everyone was standing around. It spoke to their professionalism that they didn't ask what exactly was going on. Pushing everyone aside they got to work on the young man who was now very pale. Aaron felt like he wanted to break into a thousand pieces. As he doubled over, trying to keep it together, a presence was felt beside him, then he and that presence was gone.

 "What the fuck?" Morgan yelled out finally hitting his ultimate limit.

 Spencer came to surrounded by unfamiliar faces staring down at him, working on him and asking him questions. He was having a difficult time understanding them and coming up with coherent answers.

 He realized that these were medical personnel when one of them quickly and efficiently started an IV.

 "Dr. Spencer Reid," he answered when he was asked his name. "And I can't take any narcotics, please."

 "Of course, Doctor," the EMT said as she placed an oxygen mask over his face.

 "Spence, what happened?" Sam asked as he leaned around the medical personnel.

 "Do I need to go find that guy and rearrange his face?" Dean growled.

 "No face rearranging, Dean. Aaron fought George off. I think...I don't know, I think he's gone."

 "Like...gone for good?"

 "Yeah," Spencer whispered. "Like gone for good. But I need to talk to Aaron. Where is he?"

 As they began to wheel the gurney he was on out of the office, he looked around at his team. "Where's Aaron?"

 "We were hoping you could tell us, Kid," Rossi said.

 "What do you mean?" Spencer cried as he tried to sit up before quickly being pushed back down.

 "One minute has here then the next...poof!" Morgan said, shaking his head. "I am so over this shit. Can we be done now?"

 "He's gone?" Spencer asked, his heart constricting painfully. "Who took him?"

 "I think I know," Sam and Dean said at the same time.

* * *

 

Aaron blinked and looked around, surprised to find himself in a bright, grassy field. Pieces of him still felt like they were pulling at him, pulling him apart but there was a sense of peace here.

 "What is happening?" He asked the man smiling at him, his eyes wide but kind.

 "Well, I go by a few names but you can call me Gabriel."

 "Where are we?" Aaron stood and looked around the space. It was beautiful, the air was fresh and clean. The sound of the ocean wasn't too far away. He almost smiled at the thought that he could live in a place like this. A place so quiet that it let him breath, literally and figuratively. He took a moment to himself to try to sort everything out. Aaron looked towards Gabriel and felt like he knew him, somehow.

((He feels...))

 **Can we keep him?**

 [[I like him.]]

 'He's so light and good'

 The voices were practically purring in Gabriel's presence. It was like they all wanted to reach for him.

 "You were there, with Spencer weren't you? I felt...something helping. Oh god, Spencer..." Aaron started to run, but he wasn't sure where he was running to.

 "Whoa there big guy. The Squirt is being taken care of. Right now, you need to heal." Gabriel apparated in front of Aaron.

 "You, you can make them all go away?"

 Gabriel looked sadly at Aaron. A crooked smile as he reached out a hand and laid it on Aaron's cheek.

 "I wish I could. But that isn't in my power. If you were physically hurt, yes, but this," Gabriel pointed to Aaron's head, "Is something you need to do yourself. I can help you regain your center. Help you physically."

 Aaron nodded, somehow he knew that was the answer, but it didn't mean he liked it. He raised his eyes towards the heaven's, closed them and prayed.

 Gabe wanted to tell Aaron that God was gone, that he left all his children, but he knew that might not be helpful in this situation.

* * *

 

"Sam, Dean...." Spencer called out for them as he was being taken down the stairs and out to the waiting ambulance. The brothers ran after.

 "We think it was Gabriel."

 "What?!" Spencer tried to sit up, but he was pushed back down by the EMT.

 "Dr. Reid, you're exhausted, and your heart rate is through the roof. You need to rest."

 "Well come with you. Sammy, you go in the ambulance. I'll follow in Baby."

 On the ride over, Sam told Spencer what happened.

 Spencer tried to get up, get out, but every time he moved, he was pushed back down, made to sit and wait. He hated waiting, he always had. Waiting was not his strong suit. But if Gabriel was involved, he had to get to Aaron.

 Sam was patient with him, explaining their current situation, how they were now on their own. Spencer wanted to deny it - he'd felt more, but somehow he knew they had to take matters into their own hands.

 As he was rolled into the Emergency Room he looked up at Sam and whispered, "How do we find them?"

 "We don't," Sam answered just before the hordes of nurses and doctors descended on them. "They will have to find us."

* * *

 

Aaron sighed as he listened to Gabriel talk him through talking to his alters. His mind felt like there were too many pieces, too much information, too much stimulation. He bounced between feelings and thoughts as quickly as he come up with a new idea.

 Gabriel walked up until he was standing in front of Aaron, smiling at him. Aaron couldn't help but smile back, despite himself. "When can I see Spencer?"

 Gabriel sighed, lifting his hands and placing them on either side of his head, cupping his cheeks and pulling his face down to look in his eyes. "I don't know if you will ever be able to see Spencer again."

 "I...I don't understand. Please, you...you have to let me go."

 "Aaron, you are a Demon magnet. They know you are out there now. And Spencer, my dear Nephew, he will always try to protect you. I've tried to hide him for as long as I could. You see, Diana is my twin. And she gave up everything for Spencer. And I did what I could to keep them safe. But now, my Brothers and Sisters know about him. Angels and Demons will always be fighting to either control you or destroy you. Aaron, your life at the FBI is over. You and Jack need to be safe."

 "I love him. Gabriel, don't...don’t do this, please." Aaron sank to his knees, the others screaming in his head their pain. This couldn't be. They had just found each other, admitted what they felt, it couldn't be over.

 "Please..." he begged.

 Gabriel gently caressed his cheek wiping away the tears.

 "I can take the pain away, make you forget."

 "No! Don't you dare." The anger flooded him and he struck out, but Gabriel wasn't there. He had flown away leaving Aaron screaming into the air.

* * *

"Aaron," Spencer bolted upright in bed, his heart aching for the man he loves. Something was so very wrong.

 "Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?"

 "Where's Aaron?"

 "We don't know, Spencer." Dean sat up in the chair he had been sleeping in.

 "Hello Nephew." Gabriel showed up in Spencer's room and Sam popped up and ran over, giving the Angel a hug.

 "Hey, Sasquatch. Okay, you can let me go now, muchacho."

 "We thought you were dead."

 "Where's Aaron." Spencer glared at the Angel.

 "About that kiddo. We need to talk."

 "Talk?" Spencer nearly shouted as he surged up in the bed. "Talk!!?! No. We need to go to him. I need to find him!"

 "You can't, Nephew. It's too dangerous - for him and for you. He's been broken too long, he's too fractured. He's become like a beacon for every demon and nearly every angel on this terrestrial plane. I can't allow it."

 "Bullshit!" Spencer snapped, his eyes beginning to glow white, shocking both his Brothers and his team. "I can help him. I've helped him before. He's better with me."

 He stopped and sat back as a strong hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up at the older man smiling down at him. Rossi squeezed his shoulder tightly.

 "We believe in Aaron and we believe in Spencer. You just have to give those boys a chance."

 Gabriel turned sad eyes to Spencer. "It's done."

* * *

Aaron turned his head up to the early morning sky and shouted his rage until he ran out of voice.

 *Must get to him. Need him.*

 ((He doesn't know where we are. We're stuck.))

 ::LET ME. LET ME AND WE WILL BE STRONG::

 "No," Aaron said, determined to find a way without resorting to violence. "We will find a way."

 He sat down in the field and worked in centering himself, striving to bring the broken pieces together so that he could call his love to him so he could go home.

* * *

Spencer let Rossi's faith in him, in Aaron surround him.

 "We've always believed in Hotch, no matter what he's gone through. He's always come out the other side. He's a much a part of us, as we are of him. We're more than co-workers, we're family." JJ stood and sat down next to Spencer, gripping his hand in hers. "This man is my child's Godfather, he's the heart of us and if anyone can get through to Aaron, it's him."

 "Look, I still don't get what the hell happened today, and Hotch and I may butt heads, but like I told him once, he is the man we need to lead us. We may not always see eye to eye, but I respect the hell outta him." Morgan gripped Spencer's other hand.

 Prentiss stood and laid a hand on Spencer's other shoulder. She looked down at her friend and smiled.

 "I was never any place long enough to truly make friends. Hotch didn't have to give me the chance he did. Especially after he knew why I was put on the team." Prentiss chuckled and shook her head. "He knew almost from the start that Strauss tried to get me to spy, but Hotch, he knew I wouldn't . He knew I grew to care too much. And Spencer? Well, who else can I go to Russian movies with."

 Sam and Dean both smiled down at their brother.

 "Damn, kid. You really did find that second family. They love you. Now, cut the chick flick crap and do your thing, whatever it is, to get him back."

 Spencer was overwhelmed, but he took in the love from his family, both in blood and in spirit. He pulled that energy inside himself and closed his eyes, reaching deep he searched for the one person who needed him the most.

 "Aaron, I'm here. Find me, Aaron."

* * *

Aaron breathed deep, even breaths. He reached down inside him and touched on all those within. He knew he was broken, but he had never truly accepted them, he just lived with them, he knew what he needed to do, though it was hard, harder than anything he had gone through. He knew he was going to have to admit some things, to Spencer, to the others and accept.

 Swallowing hard tears stained his face as he let go.

 ,I was raped. God, I've never admitted that,

 ((We were, Aaron, we all were.))

 **He's gone, forever gone. But you have to tell Spencer, you have to forgive yourself**

 ,I...I'm sorry,

 [[No need to be sorry. We've always understood.]]

 ::HEs' dead, gone and you SURVIVED. We survived. We will ALWAYS survive. Accept, Aaron, accept and find our Spencer::

 Aaron felt something inside him shift, felt his heart open with the acceptance of who he was, what he was. He also realized something, a feeling he had tried to deny.

 ,I love you. You are all me, all different parts of me and I love you,

 'Finally, you see.'

 "Aaron, I'm here. Find me, Aaron."

 "Spencer!"

 For the first time in as long as he could remember, Aaron felt whole. Instead of feeling like he was fighting with himself inside, he was working together - every piece of him was working together. He felt peace - not the false peace he'd felt when the demon possessed him - but real peace.

 He sighed when the calm of it washed over him.

 Suddenly he heard it.

 "Aaron. I'm here. Find me, Aaron."

 "Spencer!" He called. He jumped up, his heart elated at the sound of the younger man's voice, even if it was in his head. "Spencer, I'm here!"

 He waited. He waited the hear it again, hear the call from the man he loved. But there was nothing.

He settled back down and concentrated inwards.

 *We have to find him and apparently we have to do it together.*

 (((So let's do it.)))

 <We all want him>

 ::And he wants us::

 "Let's bring him to us so we can go home."

 They pulled together and called out to him, stretching out his love to bring home.

* * *

"I lost him," Spencer whispered as he opened his eyes and looked around the room at the sad faces watching him. "I had him and then I lost him."

 "It's okay, Spencer," JJ whispered, squeezing his hand. "Try again."

 "I can't," he nearly sobbed. "I had him and I lost him."

 "Spencer!" He jolted as Dean was suddenly in his face. "Look! You're strong. You always have been. So stop the pity party, put your big boy panties on and go get your man!"

 Everyone in the room froze until Gabriel snorted in laughter.

 "Yeah, Pretty Boy. Go get our man back."

 Spencer smiled before reaching out to take the hands of his family in his own again. He closed his eyes and stretched out his Grace once more. He called out to Aaron again.

 This time he found him - the call strong and secure.

 "Aaron," he breathed with a sigh of relief. "I'm here."

 Suddenly Spencer began to glow bright white and was gone from the hospital bed.

 "Aaron," Spencer called out as he opened his eyes, looking out along a beautiful field. He felt the pull and went with his instincts till he found his lover.

 "Spencer?" Aaron shouted as he ran towards the younger man. He wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled him close. "You found me. I thought I had lost you forever. Gabriel, he, he said he wasn't going to let us be together." Aaron held on as if Spencer was going to disappear at any moment.

 "I'm right here, Aaron. I'm never leaving you again. I love you, Aaron, Hotch, Agent Hotchner, all of you, I love you." Spencer held Aaron close to him for a moment, then pulled back, he wanted to feel those lips on his again, he wanted to feel the passion, the love and all of those feelings the two of them had been hiding from each other. Their kisses turned fervent as Aaron started to lower the two of them to the ground. He wanted to touch and taste. He wanted to give and take, he wanted everything with Spencer, but first he needed to be completely honest, to tell his lover everything.

 "Spencer, I need to tell you..."

 "Shh, I know, Aaron. I know what Foyet did to you, and it doesn't make me feel any different. In fact, your strength in pulling through that on your own, only makes me love you more. But, you know you didn't have to do it alone, you never have to do anything alone ever again."

 "I love you." The relief, and conviction in saying those words had Aaron's heart racing. "I love you, Spencer Reid and I am only complete with you by my side."

 Spencer's smile might just have been the most beautiful thing that Aaron had ever seen in his life.

 "I love you too, and I meant what I said. I'm never leaving you again."

 There was a frantic shedding of clothes, both of them needing to feel and taste and touch. Spencer flipped them over and this time when he touched the scars, they just felt like normal scars. He bent down and kissed and licked every single inch, showing Aaron that he wasn't afraid or repulsed by them.

 Aaron shuddered in pleasure at what Spencer was doing as he fisted his hands in those silky curly locks. Aaron didn't try to hurry Spencer, he, for once, let himself enjoy the moment, hoping there were many more like this to come.

 Spencer continued to work his way down his lovers body, licking and nipping at the sun warmed skin all the way down. He loved it all - the smell, the taste, the feel of the body beneath him. He could feel that Aaron was still struggling, this balance of all of them still so new.

 Every time he felt the conflict begin to arise, he would push out his Grace to calm the older man and settle him. He touched and teased, bringing Aaron to the edge of his desire before backing off and starting all over again.

 Finally, he couldn't take anymore and Aaron began to beg.

 "Spencer, please."

 He moved so he was poised over the prone man. He looked down at the face he loved more than any other.

 "What do you want, Aaron?"

 He sighed, his head rolling from side to side. "You. I want you."

 "Does all of agree with that?"

 "Yes," Aaron moaned. "Oh god, yes!"

 "How do you want me, Love," Spencer whispered as he captured Aaron's lips in a searing kiss. Aaron thrust up and moaned when he felt his cock rub against Spencer's.

 "I..." Aaron wasn't sure how to ask for what he wanted. He hadn't been intimate with anyone since his attack. He wanted to banish the memories of Foyet forever, wanted to replace the pain and terror he had felt with something clean, and beautiful.

 "We can take this slow."

 "No, no, I want this, you everything. I want...I want you in me. Please. I want something beautiful, new memories, better memories."

 Spencer moaned as he kissed Aaron again, his tongue licked at the seam encouraging Aaron to open for him. Hands caressing his back, had him moaning deeper into the kiss. Then those hands gripped his hips, and he didn't even try to stop himself thrusting down against Aaron. Their kiss slowly deepening, undoing the both of them with the emotions being poured into the kiss.

 "There's only one problem," Aaron said breathlessly between kisses.

 "What's that?" Spencer breathed as he kissed along Aaron's jaw, then licking up the side of Aaron's neck.

 "We have no lube."

 "Well," Spencer smirked as he leaned back. "I can take care of that." He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He held out his hand until, seconds later, something slapped into his palm.

 Aaron looked at him in awe. "You've got to be kidding me. You've been able to do stuff like that all along? You've been holding out on me Spencer."

 The younger man looked down at him, smirking. "I can summon small things without draining myself too much. Plus this gives me some great teasing material to ask Gabriel why he keeps lube at his place."

 When Spencer winked at him, Aaron just chuckled. He quickly popped open the small bottle and coated his fingers, making sure that he used a liberal amount before trailing his hand down the tanned, toned body beneath him.

 "Ready?" He asked.

 Aaron nodded and closed his eyes, bracing for the pain.

 "No," Spencer said, gently stroking the fingertip of his other hand all over Aaron's pensive face. "I want you to see me, Aaron. You need to see that it's me and no one else. You need to know that this is love and not pain. You need look in my eyes and know that I'll never hurt you, never leave you. Can you do that for me?"

 Aaron nodded and slowly opened his eyes, blinking back tears in the bright sunlight.

 "Yes."

 ((We trust him))

 [[Look at how beautiful he is. Need this, need him]]

 ::Won't hurt us, only love::

 The voices all came together soothing, encouraging, loving as Aaron looked in Spencer's eyes, then felt the first finger at his hole. He had a moment, but that's all it was as he was soothed, and nothing but love shone in Spencer's eyes. Aaron relaxed and opened himself to Spencer. One finger was replaced with two and the stretch felt so good, so much better than he could ever imagine it could feel.

 "Tell me how you are, Aaron."

 "I feel good, more, Spencer. I need more." The truth of those words cemented in Aaron's heart, he needed everything and Spencer was willing to give.

 "Are you ready for me?" Spencer held his own aching cock in his hand and bit his lip, his confidence slipped just momentarily as he looked down in those dark chocolate eyes he love.

 "Yes, yes Spencer I'm ready."

 "All of you?"

 Aaron's face softened in a smile, the fact that Spencer accepted him, all of him for who he was made his heart skip and his stomach flutter.

 "All of me, Love. We all want this, want you."

 Spencer swallowed hard as Aaron lifted those strong flexible legs and parted them for him. He looked wanton and so very far from Unit Chief Hotchner that Spencer made a very unmanly sound at the sight before him. He took a deep breath as he pressed the head of his cock inside Aaron's hole, making sure his lover was okay. When Aaron smiled and nodded, Spencer pushed in more, his eyes half-closed in ecstasy at finally being able to have everything he's ever wanted.

 Aaron groaned, his head thrown back at the press of the hard cock inside of him, the stretch of his hole. It was so different from anything he'd ever felt before. All he'd known before was pain and humiliation. Now all he felt was pleasure and love. It was like coming home.

 He sighed as Spencer pressed all the way in, hip bones sharp against his rounded ass. Spencer gave him a moment to adjust, to feel, to get used to this newness. He took a deep breath before squeezing his muscles, getting an idea of what he could do.

 Spencer jerked and gasped at the sensation of Aaron squeezing and gripping his cock. He smiled down at the beautiful man below him.

 "That's not playing fair, Agent Hotchner," he teased.

 "All's fair in love and war," Aaron teased back.

 "That it is."

 Eyes locked, Spencer pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside his love before snapping his hips forward, thrusting in as deep as he could. He watched in awe as Aaron threw his head back, the muscles in his neck strained and corded with the effort as he moaned the most delicious sound Spencer had ever heard.

 "Yes, Spencer. Love you!"

 The time for talking would be later as the overwhelming feeling of being inside Aaron swept all through Spencer. His slow, measured thrusts drew out the pleasure for the both of them. Spencer almost lost it when Aaron's legs wrapped around his waist and he was pushed down further.

 Incoherent words spilled from Aaron's lips as he was slowly being taken apart, but in the best way possible. This, being with Spencer was better than anything he had ever experienced. Aaron was going to spend the rest of his life making sure Spencer knew just how he felt. They had spent too much time denying each other. A tear slipped out as his heart opened and he let Spencer in even more.

 Spencer was in awe watching the play of emotions on Aaron's face as he thrust in over and over, seeing that the pleasure on Aaron's face, feeling the hands gripping, trying to find purchase on his back that now was slick with sweat, the legs wrapped around him connecting them together even more.

 "Fuck, Aaron. I could do this forever and never get used to the feeling." A hand fisted in his hair and brought his face down so Aaron could kiss Spencer, tongues tangled and for a moment Spencer faltered. Aaron thrust up trying to get more, feel more and it was an almost perfect symphony of sounds and emotions.

 A white light started to engulf Aaron, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, he was almost there, but he didn't want this to end, not yet. He felt Spencer fill up all of those dark, lonely places inside him, the others greedily grabbed at the love that filled him up so completely.

 "So close, Spencer," Aaron cried out as his cock grew so painfully hard, the need for release warring with the need to continue this most perfect union.

 Spencer looked down at the glorious sight beneath him. It was all he could have ever wanted - having Aaron beneath him, impaled on his cock, begging for more, basking in his love and returning it wholeheartedly. He reached between them, needing to bring Aaron over his peak, to see his face open in pure ecstasy. He gripped the hardness pressing into his belly and began to stroke in perfect counter-rhythm with his thrusts. Over and over he drove into the body he loved so, stroking Aaron's beautiful cock and rubbing his thumb over the slick head. He could see Aaron was close, oh so close. He just needed one thing - permission.

 "Come for me, Aaron," he whispered, but the force behind the words, the intentions, shook the man beneath him and Aaron cried out, his body shaking with the power of his orgasm.

 Spencer couldn't hold back then. His thrusts became wild, frantic as he needed to join his lover in his end. Neither man noticed that they were no longer on the ground but they had risen into the air, floating above the earth as their passion drove them higher and higher.

 Finally, Spencer cried out as he tumbled over the edge, being swept away by his passion as they were both engulfed in bright white light and then suddenly - they were gone.

* * *

Waking up in a hospital bed was nothing new to anyone in the BAU, but waking up in a hospital bed naked with someone wrapped completely around him was most definitely new.

 When Aaron looked around him, the shocked faces had him blushing. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and the embarrassment creeping up on him. It was only Spencer's body that was covering him up, keeping him somewhat covered.

 "I don't think we have to guess what happened, but I don't think any of us need to see this." Rossi smirked as he grabbed the edge of the sheets that were piled up at the bottom of the bed and gently laid it over the two men.

 "Sleep, Aaron. I'll make sure no one disturbs you two. Then, we are owed some proper explanations."

 All Aaron did was nod his head, not knowing if he could actually speak yet. Rossi ushered everyone out, then turned off the light in the room, plunging the two men into total darkness.

 Aaron closed his eyes and felt Spencer still there inside him. He drifted back to sleep as he wrapped his arms around the man he loved knowing that perhaps they had a chance after all.

* * *

When he woke hours later, Aaron felt better than he had in ages. The constant turmoil inside of him had abated and he didn't feel like he was fighting against himself any longer. Gentle fingers trailed over his back and shoulders and he knew Spencer was awake. He could hear voices quietly talking around him and the soft vibrations coming from under his ear where he was laying on Spencer's chest kept him in a state of calm and rest.

 Finally, he felt a soft pinch on the underside of his upper arm.

 "Ouch," he complained, his voice rough from sleep and screaming.

 "Stop pretending to be asleep," Spencer teased, pressing a kiss into his messy hair.

 "Don't wanna wake up."

 "But then you'll miss your surprise."

 Aaron reluctantly opened his eyes then, looking up at the three Winchesters smiling at him.

 "Surprise?"

 "Yeah," Sam replied, his smile warm and kind. "I made something for you." He held up the ugliest, most god awful looking amulet ever.

 "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

 Dean and Spencer both burst out laughing but Sam still held out the surprise. "This talisman will help you maintain control, even when Spencer isn't around. Plus it should work like a repellent for those that would want to exploit your gift."

 "Exploit my gift?"

 "You're special, Aaron," Spencer explained. "Can't you see that by now?"

 Aaron shook his head. He couldn't see it at all.

 "We've dealt with two Unsubs with DID, and neither was as aware as you are. Or as in control. You've held down a job, and not just any job, one of the most stressful in all of Law Enforcement, had a wife and son, and you kept it together. You are not just strong, you have a gift. You let the right, YOU, out for when you need them. That's an incredible gift." Spencer trailed a hand down Aaron's back.

 "It never felt like one. I always feel like I'm fighting to keep it all together."

 "But, you brought them all together, found peace. That's rare, my brother." Dean said.

 Aaron didn't know what to think about all this other than he was happy and his family expanded even more.

 "So?" He asked, taking the amulet from Sam's fingers and placing it around his neck. "This will help when I'm away from Spencer?"

 "Yes. According to my research it will instill balance and, in a way, hide you from demons or angels that would hunt you."

 "Great. More hunters,” Spencer groused

 "Shut it," Dean mock growled.

 Aaron smirked as he leaned up to kiss his lover, slowly and gently.

 "Okay, I'm out!" Dean said as he quickly exited the hospital room.

 Sam chuckled as he stood. "Why don't you two finish up whatever it is you're going to do and then get dressed please. I am so ready to get out of here."

 Once the two Brothers were gone, Aaron pulled away to stare down into the hazel eyes he loved so.

 "Now what?"

 Spencer sighed. "Now we go face the team."

 Aaron didn't want to leave Spencer's arms, but he was right, they needed to face the team and whatever consequences came down from above.

 Aaron frowned and realized the suit he had previously been wearing was still in that place that Gabriel had taken them.

 "Check the cabinet, I think Rossi brought our go bags."

 Aaron opened the cabinet, and hanging up was one of his suits and their go bags.

 Shaking his head he grabbed Spencer's and handed it over, then quickly dressed himself. When they were done a doctor showed up and looked between the two men.

 "Well, it's nice to see you two up and about. I would just like to quickly make sure you are both alright."

 The Doctor did quick cursory examinations on both Aaron and Spencer, with Aaron asking questions. The Doctor had said that staff tried to separate them, but Spencer's vitals had dropped fast. They decided to leave the two men alone, not understanding what was going on. The Doctor then knew it was best to just let them wake naturally.

 After signing release papers with promises to go see personal physicians if any symptoms return, they were released. Aaron held the amulet in his hand and hoped Sam was right. He slipped it over his head, and was ready to go.

 Walking hand-in-hand they left the room and came face-to-face with their team.

 They stood facing each other - Aaron and Spencer on one side - Rossi, Morgan, JJ and Emily on the other.

 "I think we need to talk," Hotch said as they faced off.

 "Damn right we need to talk," Morgan nearly growled.

 "Now is not the time nor the place," Rossi said, his eyes locked with Aaron's.

 Aaron nodded, happy to see the older profiler still had his back. "Let's get back to the BAU and then we can talk."

 Everyone agreed and they quickly split up into the two SUVs. Aaron and Spencer rode with Rossi into Quantico. It was quiet for most of the ride until Rossi finally said, "Okay, so I'm just going to say this before the hordes descend on us at the office. I know this is weird and the Bureau frowns upon this type of relationship, but I feel there are special circumstances this time and I'll put all of my support in you both. I'm not exactly sure what is going on but I know you both and you wouldn't ever do anything to jeopardize the team. So salut!"

 Spencer leaned over and mock whispered in Aaron's ear. "I think Rossi just gave us his blessing."

 Aaron smiled back. "I think you're right."

 Walking back into the BAU was surreal for Aaron. Had it only been a couple of days? Less than that, really. His life had changed so much in so short a time, but it was almost worth it to have Spencer, finally, by his side. The others were calm, for once, and Aaron felt the overwhelming sense of peace.

 He had expected there to be a bit of chaos, and some destruction, but when the team walked into the bullpen no one gave them a second look. Everything looked to be in order, Spencer turned to him and his brows were raised in a questioning look.

 The team was silent as they walked up towards the conference room almost like other times when they got back from a case and did their debrief. No one wanted to break whatever strange spell was going on. When they got to the room, finally, Aaron turned and locked the door.

 "What the hell was that? Why didn't any of the others say or do anything?" Prentiss looked as confused as everyone else felt.

 Spencer looked pensive as he stood at the door and looked down where some of the other teams were going about their business as usual. Then he chuckled as he turned back to the rest of the group.

 "Of course. It had to be Gabriel."

 "Reid?" Morgan crossed his arms and glared.

 "Okay, I think we need to start at the beginning." Spencer told the group again about his Mother, about John Winchester and his brothers. He talked about burying his family connections so that he could go to the Academy, but that Gideon had, somehow, known the truth, but kept it quiet. He also admitted that he steered the FBI away from Sam and Dean, that monsters, Demons, and Angels really existed.

 "Are you saying Angels and God and all that crap is real?" Morgan looked devastated as he sank into a chair.

 Those that knew, like Spencer and Aaron, understood where this was coming from. The others still didn't know what had happened to Derek as a child.

 "Yes, Derek, they are real."

 Morgan frowned at Spencer, then surged out of his chair, unlocked the door and almost ran out. Garcia started to go after him, but Aaron stopped her.

 "Give him a few moments, Garcia." She looked like she was ready to say something, but decided, for once, not to.

 "I think Gabriel wiped everyone's memories of what happened. He probably cleaned up as well. He's always been a bit protective of me, hiding me as much as he could. He had once locked my Grace inside, but..." Spencer leaned back against a wall and looked at Aaron. "Hankel, I had a hard time keeping it together. When I died, I was in Heaven, for just a few moments. Wasn't enough time for them to figure me out. But, the Dilaudid..." Spencer swallowed and kept his eyes on Aaron. If he looked elsewhere he knew he would break. "It kept my Grace diluted. I know it was a crutch, but at the time it was all too much."

  "Oh, Spencer..." JJ whispered, her voice pained and soft. "So what's kept you safe since?"

 "The effects of the Dilaudid muted that part of me. Long term use was detrimental to who I am inside. It wasn't until Aaron was in trouble that I couldn't hold it back any longer."

 "And Aaron?" Emily asked. "What is happening to you?"

 Aaron sighed and shook his head. "When I was little, my life, it was never easy. I don't want to go into it all again, but I did what I had to do to protect myself. As I got older, I learned how to control who was in charge of my body. Everything was okay, until recently. Each part of myself serves a purpose, each part makes me stronger. All of me has wanted Spencer and recent events made controlling myself around him nearly impossible."

 "And Foyet?" Rossi asked.

 "Most likely placed inside Aaron by a spell when he'd stabbed him. We can all agree that he was a monster. He easily could have placed a piece of himself inside of Hotch during his attack and was just waiting for the right moment to emerge."

 "How awful," JJ whispered as she walked forward and gently placed her warm palm against Hotch's cheek. "You've been dealing with this all along and never said anything?"

 "What was I going to say? Hey guys, I have these voices in my head that want me to do different things because I had a shitty childhood, I hope you don't mind my wild personality swings?"

 "It's not like we haven't dealt with troubles within this team before." Rossi said with a smile.

 "Yeah," Emily interjected. "We've dealt with Reid all this time. Can't get much more weird than that."

  "Besides, you always seem to be exactly who and what we need at all times. I don't think anyone of us can argue about that. Oh my fearless Captain." Garcia stood and pulled Aaron into a hug. "I think we can all say that no matter what happens we love you and we are there for you."

 Aaron was overwhelmed as he looked around at his team, his family and knew that they would protect him, protect the both of them from whatever came after them.

 “I cannot even express how grateful I am to all of you. Truly it’s been an honor and pleasure to work with everyone. I know I don't say it enough, but I'm proud of this team and what you mean to me. To us." Aaron reached for Spencer's hand and held it just for a moment before letting go.

 The momentary peace that they had was shattered when the door was opened, and Strauss was barging in.

 "What the hell is going on here?" She glared at all of them as she crossed her arms, he focus solely on Aaron.

  "What is going on?" Aaron asked. "I'm sorry Chief Strauss but I don't know what you mean."

 "Oh, really?" Strauss nearly growled as she stared Aaron down. "You've been huddled in here with just your team and I come in here and you are holding a subordinates hand in full view of the rest of the team. Honestly, Aaron. Are you really willing to give up your career for a fling with someone beneath you?"

 Everyone gasped at that. Spencer stood up to his full height and stared the Section Chief down.

"I am beneath no one here, Chief Strauss. And if you doubt that, you ask anyone here what they think about that."

 The rest of the team surrounded them, forming a united front. Spencer and Aaron nearly smirked at her from behind the protection of their team.

 "Spencer and Aaron have done nothing wrong," JJ said.

 "What exactly are you trying to accomplish here, Erin?" Dave asked. "Are you really willing to tear this team apart just because of Aaron and Spencer's relationship?"

 "It's against the regulations," she nearly hissed.

 "I thought regulations were meant to be bent," Rossi said with a small smirk on his face.

 Spencer tried to keep from chuckling as Erin Strauss instantly turned beet red.

 "Erin, you and I both know why those regulations were put into place, now don't we?"

 "Are you threatening me Dave?"

 Dave stood very close to Erin and smirked.

 "No, just reminding you. Plus, you'd never get past the AD, he loves the kid. Besides, our close rate without the both of them dips those precious few percentage points you are always worried about. Now, how about this, the relationship goes on record, I do Spencer's evaluations, and another Unit Chief will do quarterly evaluations on our case files. If any impropriety happens, we'll address what it is."

 Strauss frowned, but Spencer knew there wasn't any flaw in that plan.

 "Alright, fine. I'll agree to those terms, but," Strauss turned to Aaron and Spencer, "One indiscretion while in the field, and I will take this to committee."

 "Good luck with that," JJ said under her breath. Which earned her a glare from Strauss.

 "And you Miss Jareau need to make your decision on the State Department offer."

 Everyone in the room looked at JJ, startled.

 JJ's eyes flew open wide as everyone suddenly turned to look at her.

 "State Department offer?" Spencer asked, his voice shocked and high.

 JJ sighed and dropped her head before looking up at the Section Chief. "I've already turned it down - again, if you must know." She turned to her colleagues. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys, but I'm not going anywhere."

 "It's the Pentagon, Miss Jareau."

 "I understand that but the BAU is where I belong and it's where I"m going to stay."

 The two women continued to stare each other down until Strauss finally broke first.

 "Fine," she said. "But you have to deal with the brass."

 Everyone waited until the older woman was out of the room before Morgan finally whistled and said, "Damn, JJ. I had no idea your balls were bigger than Strauss's!"

 "I don't get why they keep hounding me. But, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

 Aaron's eyes hardened as he looked at JJ.

 "Don't worry JJ. You will not have to worry about whatever games that the Bureau is playing. Now. I think we all have had a very stressful day. I'll clear it with Strauss, I don't want to see you back till Monday."

 Spencer was beginning to differentiate between the personalities and could tell they had Unit Chief Hotchner in front of them. He knew if anyone came after their family, this was the one that wouldn't take anyone's crap.

 But, he could also see that a crash was coming, and Aaron was going to be wrung out physically and emotionally. The rest they got in the hospital wasn't the best and Spencer wanted to get him home before any more turmoil happened.

 "Come on, Reid. I think we have more to talk about."

 "Yes, Sir. We do." Spencer smiled as he followed after Aaron. "I didn't want to presume, but I'd hoped you would come home with...well with us."

 Spencer's smile widened, "Of course I'll come home with you. There isn't any where I'd rather be."

 They drove in silence. Spencer had offered to drive but Hotch had insisted. He turned on the radio and they both hummed along to the tunes that filled the cabin in Aaron's vehicle. Spencer could tell that Aaron was holding on by a thread and this little bit of control, being able to drive himself home, was helping.

 He jumped slightly when he felt a warm hand land on his thigh.

 "Is this okay?" Aaron asked, his voice soft and unsure.

 Spencer marveled at how quickly he was cycling through personalities, just on their way to Aaron's home.

 "More than okay, Aaron," he answered with a smile.

 The dimple-popping, hundred watt smile beaming back at him made all of this worth it.

 Pulling into the Aaron's parking spot, the older man turned to look at Spencer and he waited for whatever bomb Aaron was about to drop.

 "Jessica has Jack and I figure it would probably be best if she kept him since I'm so..."

 "Unstable?" Spencer offered in the silence.

 "Yeah, unstable. He's never seen me this bad and I want to be more in control when he sees me next. Is that okay?"

 Reaching out, he laid a warm palm against Aaron's cheek.

 "Of course it's okay. Let's get you inside."

 Aaron breathed a sigh of relief then exited the car. He grabbed his briefcase and go bag before coming around to Reid's side, intending to open his car door. He blushed a little when Reid was stepping out and gave him a crooked smile.

 "Thank you for the intent, but I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door."

 "Ah, ah jus'...Mama always taught me to be a Gentlemen."

 Reid stopped in what he was doing and stared at Aaron. This was another one he had hardly seen, but dammit, the accent threw him off and made his breath shallow.

 "Well then, we can't disappoint Mama, can we." Spencer held out his hand and Aaron took it, helping him down out of the cab of the vehicle.

 "He gets embarrassed bah me. Tried hard tah lose as much of the South in him as he could. The day took it's toll and ah am sorry if it’s worryin’ you."

 Spencer knew he was completely screwed at the moment. Swallowing hard he swung his bag over his erection trying not to show what Aaron was doing to him.

 Aaron continued to talk to him in that perfect Southern drawl all the way up his apartment and it was effecting Spencer in ways he didn't expect. He'd always been attracted to Hotch but this? This was new.

 Once they stepped out of the elevator, Aaron directed Spencer to his front door with a firm hand in the younger man's lower back - strong and supportive. He stepped forward to unlock the door, then held it open for Spencer to enter before following him inside. After putting his bags down and out of the way, placing his keys in the proper dish by the door and removing and hanging up his coat, Aaron turned him and held out his hand.

 Spencer smiled as he handed over the go bag but kept a tight grip on his messenger bag.

 "Let me put that up for ya, dahlin'. Ya not plannin' on holdin' onta that ahl night, are ya?"

 Spencer nearly groaned at the sweet word of endearment that slipped from Aaron's lips. The other man's mouth turned up in a small smirk as he reached over and pulled the strap over his head before putting the bag to the side with the others.

 "If I'da known how much this woulda affected ya, I'da done it soonah."

 Spencer chuckled as Aaron stepped in, crowding him until he was pressed against the wall by the door.

 "What do I call you?" Spencer asked.

 "Mama always called me Aaron Michael like it was one word. Suppose that would work for ya, Dahlin'?"

 Spencer nodded wildly, adding, "Yeah. Yeah, that will work," right before his lips were taken in scalding kiss.

 Spencer was practically melting in a puddle right there in the front room of Aaron's apartment. His eyes rolled back in his head when Aaron started to pull his sweater off of him.

 "Yah know, Ah was a little disappointed when yah stopped wearin' these here sweater vests." Aaron mouthed at that soft spot just under Spencer's ear and the moan he let out was close to indecent. "Jus' the thought of you in 'em, mm some days it was hard to keep a straight face, and mah cock from embarassin'' me."

 "Fuck, you have got to stop or I think this will end sooner than either of us wants."

 "Oh, dahlin' are yah tellin' me that just my voice is gonna make yah come like a teen fumblin' in the back of yer daddy's cah?"

 Spencer's breath was coming in heavy pants as he let his head fall back against the wall, he was so hard that he thought if Aaron reached in right now he would most definitely embarrass himself.

 "Please, Aaron Michael, I...I need...of fuck," Spencer was rubbing against Aaron trying to find relief.

 Aaron chuckled low and the sound was dirtier than it had the right to be.

 "Hand or Mouth, Spensah?"

 Spencer hand never heard his name being said in quite that way and it momentarily short-circuited his brain. He tried to speak, but nothing was coming out.

 "Hmm, then ahm makin' the decision." Aaron Michael slid down Spencer's body till he was on his knees, unbuckling Spencer's belt, then slowly unbuttoning his trousers. The slow slide of the zipper had Spencer once again moaning. He didn't know what to do with his hands as one fisted in the dark, short hair and the other slapped against the wall behind him. Spencer closed his eyes to try to calm his body down but that didn't work when he felt the slide of lips on his cock. He looked down to watch Aaron take him in a little at a time.

 "Fuck, you have no idea how hot that is." Then all speech left Spencer as he felt the tip of his cock just slide down Aaron's throat.

 It was more than he ever expected - hot, wet, tight heat. He groaned then, a soft, strangled sound as Aaron Michael swallowed and the pressure was perfect around the head of his prick. He took a moment to wonder when Aaron Michael had learned to deepthroat but then all rational thought was lost to the deep need to thrust his cock even deeper into the glorious depths of the man he loved.

 Once he realized what he was doing, Spencer tried to retreat - that was until a hand reached up, gripping the hand that was buried in the spiky, raven colored hair. Spencer looked down and his hazel eyes locked with dark, lust-filled chocolate, urging him on. Aaron Michael led him with a push and pull until Spencer got the hint.

 Aaron Michael wanted Spencer to take charge - to fuck his mouth. Taking a deep breath, Spencer pulled back, nearly all the way out, before thrusting in deep until his cock hit flesh and Aaron Michael swallowed.

 Spencer's body bucked forward without his consent as he began to fuck the mouth surrounding him, pushing and pulling, giving and taking, as he hurtled toward his end.

 Aaron Michael closed his eyes and hummed around the cock in his mouth. The silky flesh felt so good, he couldn't get enough. His hands curled into Spencer's hip, letting his lover have control and for once it felt amazing to give into the wants of another.

 Aaron Michael heard the sharp intake of breath as he hummed and knew that Spencer was enjoying it, he wanted that, wanted to let him take whatever it was he wanted. He felt the cock swell and pulse inside his mouth as Spencer fucked in and out. Aaron Michael pushed Spencer's trousers down, letting him explore with his fingers Spencer's perineum, gently stroking and pushing on the area. The shout and moan from Spencer let Aaron Michael know he had done something Spencer liked very much.

 He wanted to tell Spencer to cum. He wanted to feel his lover's release in his mouth and before he pulled off to say something he felt a final swelling that told him Spencer was about to cum. He looked up and the wanton look on the younger man's face had his own cock pressing painfully against the confines of his pants.

 Spencer's mouth dropped open as his eye closed half-way, fingers curled in the dark hair as he pushed inside that glorious mouth one more time then he felt the orgasm crash over him. Aaron Michael was swallowing and Spencer had lost almost all ability to speak. Reluctantly he pulled out because his legs could no longer hold him up. He slid down the wall, but strong arms were there to catch him, then that mouth was taking his in a deep, searing kiss. Spencer moaned as he licked inside Aaron's mouth chasing the taste of himself inside.

 Aaron Michael sighed as Spencer's tongue dipped in and out of his mouth, teasing and tasting and it was all he ever wanted. He quickly reached down with his left hand and unbuckled his belt before opening his trousers, releasing himself from the tight confines of his pants. His aching cock sprang forth, needy and demanding. He reached down and quickly began to stroke himself, chasing his own orgasm.

 Spencer reached down and stopped him with a strong grip to his elbow.

 "My turn," he said with a smirk.

 Aaron Michael scoffed lightly. "Daddy told meh that a real gentleman nevah leaves his lovah unsatisfied and takes care of his own pleasah."

 "You forget one thing, Love," Spencer whispered against his lips. "I'm a gentleman too."

 He reached down then, quickly replacing Aaron Michael's hand with his own. He began to stroke the hard flesh in his hand, pulling and twisting, watching the other man's face, giving him the most pleasure possible.

 "Spensah," Aaron Michael groaned.

 It was quite possibly the dirtiest, most amazing thing Spencer had ever heard in his life. Aaron Michael began to groan and gasp, his hips thrusting wildly into the grip of Spencer's fist. He kept up the litany of crying out Spencer's name in that slow, deep drawl. Finally, he cried out, pressing in close and pulsing over the fingers gripping him so tight and perfect.

 Once he came back to himself, he whispered, "Thank ya, Spensah."

 Spencer chuckled.

 "So perfect and proper. I could get used to that."

 "I think we should clean up, then rest for the both of us." Spencer yawned hard enough that his jaw cracked. His body slumped against Aaron for just a moment.

 "Sleep sounds good," Aaron Michael prodded Spencer up.off the floor, both men stepped out of their pants opting to leave them on the floor.

 Stumbling towards the bathroom they both quickly cleaned up and shed the rest of their clothes, then Aaron Michael guided Spencer to the bed, his hand firmly pressed against Spencer's back.

 They parted just long enough to crawl under the sheets, then wrapped themselves around each other.

 "I love you Spensah. Always have and Ah will always cherish you like you should be." Aaron Michael brushed a kiss against Spencer's forehead as he caressed the younger man's back.

 "I love you Aaron, and I will always protect you." Spencer smiled against the strong chest he laid his head down on.

 This may not have been what Spencer was expecting, and he knew the challenges ahead, but they were finally together. Heaven could go to hell as far as he was concerned, but with Gabriel and his brothers on their side, Spencer knew no matter what the future held, they had family, whether by blood or by choice, they would conquer any obstacle thrown their way.

 "My love," Aaron, the real Aaron, the first Spencer had fallen in love with breathed against him as he tightened his hold before succumbing to sleep.

 Spencer smiled and fell asleep knowing he was right where he belonged.

 "Sleep well, and know you will always have each other." A light caress of light filled hands gently touched Aaron and Spencer as they slept. The man some called Chuck, but who was so much more smiled once more and disappeared.

 


End file.
